


Deep dark dare

by Salizar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Morals, Multi, Orgy, Other, Others - Freeform, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salizar/pseuds/Salizar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 19 year old girl is dared by her girlfriend to sleep in an old warehouse used to store old machines. Little does she know, freddy fazebear and the crew live there. They are still very active... And very needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night one

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story. Tell me what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mini chapter is for subtext and back story with a bit of lesbian fun at the end. The true first chapter posted very soon.

Alex was a very interesting girl. She had desires. Just like everyone else. Not just for sex. She wanted a bond with a little bonding. In more than one way. She fell in love with Suzy. A sweet girl with large breasts, tight stomach, and a very firm butt. Suzy was a closet freak. Her kinks far surpassed Alex, and this made Alex horny. Often. She was fearful of what Suzy had in mind for her at there sleep over. Normally they roleplayed with some bondage and light BDSM. But Alex felt something new coming based on her girlfriends voice. The words still rang in her ears. "I have a surprise." Alex was ready. At least she thought she was.  
"Hey!" said Suzy as she opened her front door to see Alex. She always acted as if she had not seen Alex in a year. It made Alex feel warm and loved. Suzy gave Alex a kiss and lead her upstairs. "Follow me." she said. Almost in a rush. Her parents didn't mind she was gay. As far as they where concerned, this way she can't get pregnant. Alex's parents did care. So they never found out. Keeping them in the dark was the only way they could be together. Alex and Suzy talked a little. With cute kisses and vomit worthy voices. But finally, curiously got to Alex. "What is the surprise?" said Alex. Suzy replied with a grin. "Close your eyes". Alex did as asked. Ready for anything. Instead of feeling her partner, she felt paper on her lap slap down. She opened her eyes. It was a newspaper. The top read, "freddy fazebears pizzeria shut down." As Alex read on, she discovered that the anomatronics had been sent to a warehouse. One block away. Suzy spoke up. "I want you to find them." Alex became worried. "Why?! Who cares?!?" "I do." said Suzy. She had a determined gaze. Alex felt like doom was soon to come. "When.... Do you want to look?" said Alex. Suzy began to explain. "Not me. You. I want you to sneak inside and find them. See if they still work. Tonight." Alex felt panic. "But i am scared... I don't want to get in trouble..." After a bit of calm talking, Alex calmed down and agreed. "Fine. But you owe me. Big time." "way ahead of you." Alex felt her left breast grabbed and her body pressed back. All of a sudden her pants started to slide off and she layed there. Ready to reap in an early reward. Suzy opened Alex's legs and licked her panties. Hard. Alex groaned. She felt it a dozen times. But it never got less amazing. She closed her eyes. She loved to pretend she was being forced. She didn't know why. She just liked feeling powerless with someone dominating her. Suzy started to tease Alex by rubbing her panties. "You like that, don't you slut?" Alex moaned. She already felt like she was gonna burst. "Please... Stop..." Alex let out a loud grunt as Suzy pushed two fingers past Alex's panties and straight into her body. Alex let out grunt after grunt as Suzy finger banged her girlfriend. Alex was in heaven. But lost thought in the idea of the animotronics. How old are they? Why are they in a warehouse? All thoughts came to a grinding hult as she felt something new enter her. A tongue. Alex gripped Suzy by the hair and pulled her in as a reflex. Suzy didn't mind. She simply slid in deeper. That made Alex jerk her hips and ride Suzy's face. She wished she could be more direct. Use dirty words. Be dominate. But she was to bashful. Instead of anything dominant, she said, "I bet you taste just as good." Suzy stopped. Then she grabbed Alex's shoulders and got on top of her. She pinned Alex's arms down with her shins. And pulled Alex into her jeans and rubbed her face against her vagina. "Wanna find out?"


	2. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is prepared to enter the warehouse and discover the secret.... At least she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want another chapter or an idea for a new story

All Alex could feel was the thunder in her chest as she stared at the faded and grey warehouse that was nothing but a covered, metallic junk yard used to store broken machines. Suzy had a wide grin and she look at Alex with a sharp gaze. "Ready lovely?" "...i don't know..." said Alex. Alex had never sneaked into anything other than a pair of her girlfriends panties. But she felt brave. Like she could find them, learn something, and leave. Short time passed before Alex crept through the loose metal gate of the unprotected building. Suzy blew Alex a kiss and turned away to head back home and wait for Alex to return later that night. Alex swallowed deep, and walked toward the building. The front door opened with just a gentle push. Alex felt a stale, cold woosh of air hit her. It smelt of metal. She stepped in. Each stepping clacking on the cold concrete floor. It was dark and dusty and she quickly hurried to a huddle of sheets she saw a few feet in. She pulled them away. A cloud of dust filled the air for her to find old arcade machines. She wished for a moment that she owned one and kept moving. As Alex got deeper into the building, it got harder and harder for her to see. After she navigated herself past all the old junk and up stairs, she found it was even darker and dustier. She was tired of looking and started to create a fake story of finding the animotronics in her head tell she tripped over a metal plate. She picked it up and her stomach dropped. In fake gold and dust, was a metal nametag that read, "freddy fazbear". All of a sudden, she heard music. A jingle. It would have been nice other than it making Alex nearly shit herself and die. Alex spun around and saw four humps under blankets. The music was slightly muffled under the sheets. Alex was scared but curious. As she walked closer as slow as possible, Alex reached out to pull the sheets away. Just before she touched, the jingle cut out. She paused and then pulled the sheet. She saw Freddy. Eyes closed and slumped over. She was relieved tell she heard the peircing scream behind her. Suzy layed in bed. She was to excited to go to sleep. But she was bored. Suzy started to think about making Alex eat her out. It made her grin. She thought more and more about it tell she get wet and horny. With her thin white shirt over her large breasts, and a thin white pair of panties on, she figured out a way to pass the time. As her left hand slid under her shirt and onto her breast, and her right hand under her panties, she started to masturbate. She started with light rubbing and moaning tell she finally couldn't contain her thought of Alex begging for air between her legs and pushed two fingers into herself tell she couldn't reach anymore. She gaged on pleasure and started to go wild. Her hips bucked and turned tell she started to fill her panties and fingers with her hot liguid. She squirmed as she came and breathed heavy. She let her thoughts go wild as she slowly drifted off to sleep. When Alex woke up, she forgot where she was. And why her mouth tasted funny. She realized her mouth was filled with fabric. She paniced and found that she was restrained. She lookec around and saw only black. Until freddy walked forward. He stared at her and she felt fear creep into her spine. Freddy started to touch Alex. On the sides and stomach. Alex giggled but it did nothing. She looked over to see bonnie. He was touching Alex on her legs. He slid his hands up and down. Alex paniced and choked on the gag. She had no idea what was about to happen. Suddenly she noticed. They both where erect. Freddy and bonnie had massive boners as they touched her. Her mind raced until Bonnie suddenly started rubbing Alex on the vagina. She squilled, but made little noise. He pushed hard and Alex started to whimper. She didn't like it. Which deep down planted a seed of desire. She writhed and whimpered tell she saw toy chicka walk onto view. Toy chicka got on top of Alex and lookef at her. Toy chicka opened her mouth and then let out a near-invisible gas that made Alex very dizzy. The touching started to feel good. But she snapped out of it and tried to escape to no use. Toy chicka tried again. This time with more gas. Alex inhaled it all by force and started to groan. Her legs forced themselves open against her own will and Bonnie started to rub wildly. Alex shrieked. She didn't want it. Toy chicka started to touch Alex's breasts. Alex groaned. She dreamed of a gang rape. She was worried that she would be to willing if she ever found herself in one. But with robots? Alex started to groan as she was worked over.alex felt herself grow wet and tempted despite her own mind telling her to escape. Bonnie moved her panties to the side and slid two fingers in deep. Very deep. Alex began thrusting into the digits and groaning as she tried to resist. She wasn't even in control anymore. The gas took over. She was enslaved on the inside. But outside, she was a willing slut. That made her peak. As you pushed out her entire pent up load, Alex felt her mind follow her body. She wanted to beg for more. But she clamped her lips shut. She gasped though when she saw Freddy move between her legs, stretch them wide, and pull her in. Alex knew it was his cock. But it felt like a fist. She let out a pleasured yelp as her ashamed face coaled as Freddy pounded Alex with four horse power. Bonnie now sat on Alex's chest and looked pleased. For a robot. Chicka pinned Alex's arms up and spread her soft leather and fabric vagina open. Chicka was wet. Somehow, chicka was dripping liguid. Alex gasped and her mouth was instantly filled with Chicka. Or Chicka was now filled with Alex. Alex licked frantically. Slurping. Guzzling as much as she could. Chicka's fluids had an even twice as powerful aphrodisiac than the gas. Alex gave in. With the hard pounding, the taste in her mouth, she reached up and grabbed Bonnie's cock hard and started to rub it. She gave in. It felt so good to be taken. Alex had no idea how long she layed on her back getting fucked like crazy. But when the robots left, she hardly noticed. The sun was peaking over the edge of town. Alex blacked out for most of it. But she remembers at least half. She layed there so weak she couldn't move. After almost an hour, she got up, found her clothes, and left without seeing a trace of the animotronics. She quietly made it back to Suzy's house. She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. "Suzy, wake up." Suzy startled awake in a deep daze. "What? Did you find them?" Alex smiled. "Come with me tonight. I got something to show you."

**Author's Note:**

> More will be posted very soon. But that was a teaser trailer. Provide feedback and tell me if you like the way this is going. Thanks.


End file.
